las chicas de Ciel
by lenore 146
Summary: Durante un viaje Ciel conocerá a muchas chicas que le llamara poderosamente y romanticamente la atención, y se involucrara con ellas aunque se meta en medio de la apuesta entre un demonio y una ángel. CielxOCs y OCxSebastianxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Las chicas de Ciel**

_Prologo_

Era una noche común en Londres y la gente vivía su vida nocturna sin darse cuenta de la presencia de ella. En la cima del Big Ben estaba ella, una ángel guerrera que tenia la mirada perdida en el cielo estrellado, una ángel muy hermosa en verdad: era esbelta, tenía el cabello castaño claro algo despeinado y largo hasta la cintura, un ojo color lila y el otro dorado, una cicatriz horizontal en el tabique de su nariz pero que no mermaba su gran belleza y piel como de porcelana; vestía un vestido a la usanza griega adornado con lapislázuli, usaba sandalias doradas y una espada Katana amarrada a su cintura con una cinta color azul hielo. De repente la ángel desenvaino su katana y ataco una presencia, la cual esquivo su ataque, era un demonio. Aquel demonio era masculino: tenía el cabello negro y bien peinado, ojos color vino, de apariencia atractiva y maliciosa, piel blanca y cuerpo esbelto; vestía pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, un abrigo marrón con piel en cuello y puños y usaba lentes. Cuando la ángel lo vio se molesto mucho mientras que el demonio sonrió.

—Que quieres Carl?!

—Pero Marie! Qué manera tan agresiva de darme la bienvenida – dijo Carl de manera burlesca

—Di ya que quieres! – exclamo Marie sin dejar de amenazarlo con su katana

—Vengo a proponerte un trato

Marie bajo su katana confundida, ella conocía desde mucho tiempo a Carl y sabía que él no hacia este tipo de bromas pero para quitárselo de encima lo escucharía y si no le gustaba su trato, lo haría picadillo, por su parte Carl solo sonreía.

—Qué clase de trato? – pregunto Marie guardando su katana

—Tu sabes que me gustas, verdad?

—Si y me fastidia

—El trato que te quiero proponer es una apuesta

—Qué tipo de apuesta?

Según Carl, la apuesta era conseguir la mayor cantidad de almas de 100 almas femeninas y jovenes; si Marie ganaba, nunca más Carl la volvería a molestar pero si Carl ganaba, las cosas serian como el demonio quisiera. Al escuchar esto Marie no supo que decir, el hacer un trato con un demonio era algo que jamás le había pasado por la cabeza y mucho menos hacer un trato con Carl además sabia lo engañadores que eran los demonios y dudaba que este cumpliera su promesa; por otra parte el demonio solo quería escuchar la respuesta de Marie ya que adoraba molestarla con situaciones embarazosas y fastidiarla, sin embargo, era el ser que más amaba y odiaba a la vez.

—Y? que me dices Marie?

—Acepto el trato

Ambos se dieron la mano a modo de sellar su pacto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En la mansión Phantomhive, Ciel estaba en su despacho revisando algunos papeles y se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, debía hacer un viaje de negocios a Suecia y a otros países de Europa, y urgente. En eso entro Sebastián con una charola con un tiramisú y un vaso de leche batida con miel, cuando el mayordomo demonio entro y vio a su joven amo con el seño fruncido mientras miraba unos papeles.

—Pasa algo joven amo? – pregunto Sebastián sirviéndole la leche y el tiramisú

—Debo ir a Suecia – contesto comiendo el tiramisú

—A Suecia? Es alguna misión de la reina?

—No, son asuntos de trabajo

— Ho! Y cuando serie ese viaje?

—En tres días más, arréglalo todo Sebastián

—Yes, my lord

Para el disgusto del mayordomo demonio, Ciel decidió llevar a su viaje a los 3 idiotas y a Snake aunque la presencia de este último no le disgustaba para nada; Bard, Finian y Maylene estaban felices y emocionados de ir a Suecia y otros países de Europa, y Snake también (aun que no lo demostraba) además el sabia muchos idiomas que le serian útiles en este viaje; Tanaka se quedaría para cuidar la mansión.

…..

TRES DIAS DESPUES

…

Elizabeth fue a despedir a Ciel a la ciudad puerto de Folkestone acompañada de su sirvienta Paula y como siempre le dio un muy fuerte abrazo de despedida, el pobre Ciel quedo casi sin aire.

—Ho! Ciel te voy a extrañar mucho – lloraba mientras abrazaba a Ciel

—…Lizzie…no puedo respirar…

—Prométeme que volverás pronto!

—M-me…asfixio…

—Lady Elizabeth, le aseguro que el joven amo volverá pronto y le traerá muchos regalos – interrumpió Sebastián antes que Ciel se desmayara por la falta de oxigeno

Al oír esto Elizabeth se tranquilizo y se puso feliz, y al mismo tiempo llamaron a todos los pasajeros ya que el barco rumbo a Suecia estaba a punto de zarpar. Todos subieron al barco y partieron a Suecia donde el clima estaba agradable ya que era primavera.

* * *

* las chicas están inspiradas en personajes femeninos de la historia.


	2. Lord Cristina: una bella dama parte 1

Lord Cristina: una bella dama. Parte 1

(Basada en la reina Cristina de Suecia)

Ya en Suecia. Habían llegado a la ciudad costera de Gotemburgo, sin embargo, tendrían que esperar unos días para tomar el tren a Estocolmo debido a un alud de tierra que cayó sobre las vías del tren ; por otra parte Bard, Finny y Maylene estaban fascinados con la ciudad nórdica y con otras maravillas del país (los suecos y suecas), mientras Snake demostró saber hablar fluidamente sueco cuando se disculpó por Bard cuando este le sonrió a la guapa esposa de un musculoso hombre celoso o cuando a pedido de Ciel, pregunto por un lugar donde pudiera comer algo. Les recomendaron una taberna que estaba cerca de aquí y era un pintoresco lugar a la usanza sueca hasta los meseros y meseras traían el traje nacional.

En la taberna cada uno se sentó en una mesa: Ciel y Sebastián en una mesa, y Bard, Maylene, Finny y Snake en otra cerca; Ciel no podía ocultar lo molesto que estaba al tener que quedarse algunos días mientras Sebastián intentaba reanimarle un poco.

—Pasa algo malo joven amo?

—Tendré que quedarme aquí cinco días más y mi viaje se hará más largo

—No puede ser tan malo joven amo, véalo como unas pequeñas vacaciones

—Cállate Sebastián!

En eso apareció un gordo y calvo mesero.

—God eftermiddag, De tjänar? ( buenas tardes, que les sirvo?)

—Q-que fue lo que dijo? – pregunto Ciel confundido

—No lo sé joven amo, mi sueco es casi tan pésimo como su alemán – contesto Sebastián

—Hey! jagharinte hela dagen! (oigan! No tengo todo el día!)

Ambos se miraron y luego miraron a Snake quien se acercó para traducirles todo lo que le decía el mesero y que querían comer y beber. Entre todo esto Ciel pensó que su mayordomo debería aprender sueco. Durante la comida otro mesero, más joven y esbelto, les sirvió cerveza a todos pero Ciel en vez de rechazarla, la bebió con algo de dificultad ya que la cerveza sueca era muy amarga; en determinado momento comenzó una pelea entre borrachos por algo sin importancia, sin embargo, la pelea fue creciendo y creciendo hasta volverse casi incontrolable; Ciel estuvo a punto de ordenarle a Sebastián detener a esos borrachos pero la pelea fue detenida por los disparos de la pistola de una muchacha. Hay frente a todo el mundo estaba una chica, bastante bonita, de unos 12 años que vestía como un chico pero a pesar de esto se le distinguía muy bien su feminidad: tenía el cabello color castaño oscuro amarrado en una coleta, ojos azules, piel blanca, unas bonitas cejas y mejillas sonrosadas; estaba acompañada por una niña rubia de ojos marrones de unos 8 años, por un mayordomo (Carl) y por un ama de llaves (Marie). La muchacha entro con una autoridad masculina y una elegancia femenina que provocó que los borrachos que causaron la pelea salieran huyendo, la gente murmuraba cosas en sueco pero Ciel solo pudo entender: Cristina, de seguro así se llamaba, por lo que le ordeno a Snake preguntar quién era ella mientras Sebastián tenía la mirada fija en los sirvientes de esa chica marimacho. 3 minutos después el mensajero de la mansión Phantomhive volvió con la información.

—Y bien? Que averiguaste? – pregunto Ciel a Snake

—Se llama Cristina Vasafsson pero la gente la llama Lord Cristina dice Oscar

—Qué más?

—Es prácticamente una terrateniente y tiene muchas empresas, tiene mucho poder en toda la region dice Dan

—Disculpen – interrumpió Carl – mi señora quiere hablar con usted

—Y quien es tu señora? – pregunto Ciel

—Lord Cristina Vasafsson

Ciel se sorprendió y vio hacia la mesa de Lord Cristina quien le sonreía y levantaba un vaso a modo de brindis, esto hizo que el joven conde Phantomhive se ruborizara ya que era la primera vez que una mujer le hacia este tipo de invitaciones pero le resultaba atractivo por lo que fue a la mesa de Lord Cristina acompañado por Snake para traducirle lo que decía; una vez que Ciel fuera a la mesa de Lord Cristina, Carl se sentó en la mesa con Sebastián y ambos mayordomos demonios se pusieron a comversar.

—No esperaba encontrarme con otro simple (demonio) mayordomo por aquí – dijo Sebastián

—Ni yo tampoco

—Que valiente es esa muchacha para tener un contrato con un demonio y un ángel al mismo tiempo a pesar de las consecuencias

—No exactamente

—He?

—Es más un apuesta entre la ángel y yo – contesto Carl jugando con un cuchillo

—A que te refieres?

—Uno se aburre de esas cosas ¿tú no estás aburrido?

— No pero me gustaría que me contaras sobre esa apuesta

—Eso es un asunto entre Marie y yo, además – dijo clavando el cuchillo en la mano de Sebastián hasta el fondo –no me gustan los tríos

Dichas estas palabras se paró y se retiró ante la mirada molesta de Marie, quien miraba a los dos demonios con mucha desconfianza.

Por otra parte, Ciel permaneció parado frente a la mesa ya que no sabía que decir además estaba muy impresionado por la firmeza masculina y delicadeza femenina de Cristina. Por su parte Lord Cristina le dijo algo a su sirvienta, Marie, y esta se llevó a la pequeña niña a otra parte para que ambos hablaran en privado, también le pidió a Snake que se retirara lo que asusto mucho a Ciel ya que no le entendería nada de lo que le dijera.

—No se preocupe, se hablar perfectamente su idioma – le dijo Lord Cristina con un marcado acento sueco

—Ha!… ya veo – respondió sentándose

—El mundo sería más fácil si habláramos el mismo idioma pero no fue por eso por lo que lo invite a mi mesa

—A no?

—No mi querido y extraño amigo, si quiere saber cosas sobre mí solo pregúntemelo a mí y no a terceros

—Pues…y-yo…yo solo…!

—Tranquilo no estoy enojada con usted pero no se su nombre

—Soy Ciel Phantomhive, soy de Inglaterra

—Bien Ciel de Inglaterra, pregúntame lo que quieras

Ciel tenía roja hasta las orejas, era la primera vez que una niña le hablaba con tanta confidencialidad pero aun así le hizo algunas preguntas: primero le pregunto porque la llamaban Lord Cristina, ella contesto que antes que ella naciera sus padres habían perdido 3 hijos varones y cuando ella nació su padre la crio como si fuera un varón ; la segunda pregunta fue quien era esa pequeña niña, ella contesto que era su hermana menor, Elsa y que era una niña encantadora; la tercera pregunta fue cuales eran los nombres de sus sirvientes, ella respondió que su mayordomo se llamaba Carl y que su ama de llaves se llamaba Marie, que parecían llevarse mal y que Elsa pensaba que eran novios; y la cuarta pregunta fue donde estaban sus padres, ella no contesto y pareció enojarse. Al ver esta reacción Ciel pensó que los padres de Cristina estaban muertos como los suyos y se sintió mal por haberle hecho recordar algo tan doloroso; después de beber un sorbo de cerveza, Cristina le conto sobre sus padres. Resulta que los padres de Cristina no estaban muertos pero era como si lo estuvieran ya que rara vez llamaban y escribían; cuando Cristina tuvo suficiente edad para encargarse de los negocios de la familia se fueron de viaje por todo el mundo, para asistir a fastuosas fiestas y vivir sin preocupaciones.

Sin importarles que Elsa aún fuera una niña pequeña que los necesitaba y que Cristina aún no se sentía lista para asumir esa responsabilidad, ni como sus propias hijas les pidieron quedarse.

Ciel tenía un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esa historia, como unos padres podrían hacerle eso a sus hijas, abandonarlas por una vida de frivolidades ¿Qué clase de padres hacían eso?¿Que era más importante que sus hijas?

—Lo último que supe sobre ellos es que viven la vida bohemia sudamericana

—Y no vuelven a verlas?

—No, tengo que aceptarlo no son buenos padres…para nadie

—Es difícil de creer que unos padres puedan ser tan fríos con sus propias hijas

—Pero existen y son mis padres

El nudo en la garganta de Ciel se hizo más fuerte, no sabía que decirpara reanimarla un poco ya que nunca había pasado por algo como esto; de repente comenzó a sonar una polca muy animada que hizo a muchos bailar: Finny bailaba con una linda niña pelirroja de su edad, Bard bailaba con una vieja gorda y fea ya que ninguna jovencita quiso bailar con él, Snake bailaba con una bella chica rubia de ojos azules que parecía no tenerle miedo a sus serpientes, el mesero gordo bailaba con su esposa, el mesero joven bailaba con su novia, la única que no bailaba era Maylene ya que prefería mirar como bailaban, etc. Ciel iba a invitar a Cristina a bailar pero ella se le adelanto y lo invito a bailar, el joven conde Phantomhive se sorprendió que lo invitara a bailar una chica pero acepto; por suerte para él, Cristina lo dejo guiarla. Y Sebastián tomo a Marie de la cintura y la llevo a bailar, la ángel estaba indignada.

—Que quieres? – le pregunto Marie

—Nada, solo conocerte a ti y saber de tu apuesta

—Como sabes eso?

—Solo eso me dirás?

—Porque no le preguntas a Carl, el otro mayordomo

—No le caigo bien pero él me no importa, tú me gustas más

—Ho! Qué honor – "maldición! Otro demonio ¿Qué rayos les atrae de mí?"

Todo esto fue visto por Carl quien tomo del brazo a Maylene para sacarla a bailar, esta estaba totalmente roja al tener a ese atractivo mayordomo 'sueco' tan cerca pero Carl solo quería vigilar a Marie y a Sebastián.

Más tarde ese día. Ciel daba vueltas por su habitación del hotel pensando en Cristina y en su situación, por lo que le ordeno a Sebastián investigar sobre la familia Vasafsson; mientras esperaba el joven conde Phantomhive caminaba por toda la habitación como un ratón encerrado, cuando llego Sebastián se tranquilizo.

—Lo siento joven amo, no encontré mucho que pudiera servir

—Pero hay algo que sea importante?

—Si hay algo joven amo

—Qué es?

—Los sirvientes de lady Vasafsson son un demonio y un ángel

—Ella tiene…?

—No joven amo, eso es muy confuso para mí pero creo que la señorita Vasafsson desconoce todo esto

Ciel no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y aun más la angustia que sentía por ella, además Sebastián decidió no contarle sobre la apuesta de Carl y Marie.

...

MANSION VASAFSSON

...

En su mansión. Cristina pensaba en Ciel ya que le había causado una buena primera impresión y le parecía un personaje divertido, mientras la chica tomaba su merienda sonreía al recordar como Ciel se ponía nervioso y se ruborizaba con su forma de ser; esto ya le había pasado pero por la reacción de Ciel en su país las mujeres debían ser unas verdaderas muñequitas de aparador cosa que la hacía sonreír y le divertía al recordarlo.

Por otra parte a Carl y a Marie, no les gustaba para nada que Ciel apareciera. Carl veía a Ciel y a su mayordomo como un estorbo para sus planes y no le gustaba para nada que esos 2 estuvieran cerca, sobre todo que Sebastián este cerca; y Marie le preocupaba mucho todo, ella pensaba que Ciel y Sebastián eran peligrosos para Cristina ya que se había encariñado con ella y con Elsa, además no le gustaba para nada esos dos. Todo esto fue notado por Lord Cristina.

—Que les pasa? Carl, Marie – pregunto Cristina

—Nada, Unga älskar* – contesto Carl

—Enserio?

—Le aseguro que no es nada de lo que deba preocuparse, Unga älskar– contesto Marie

—Es una pelea de novios? – pregunto la pequeña Elsa

—Si, lilla damen* – le contesto Carl

Esto fastidio mucho a Marie pero no perdió la compostura pero quería destajarlo con su katana, en un momento Carl se retiro para hacer sus deberes de mayordomo, Marie aprovecho para hablar con Lord Cristina a solas ya que la pequeña Elsa había ido a jugar.

—Unga älskar, quisiera hablar con usted

—Sobre qué?

—Sobre ese conde Ciel Phantomhive

—Qué pasa con él?

—Tengo miedo por usted, Unga älskar

—No te entiendo

—Sé que le parecerá estúpido pero sé que el solo le traerá problemas y desgracia

—Por qué crees eso?

—Porque conozco a los de su clase y sé que solo traen problemas

Lord Cristina sonrió agradecida por qué Marie se preocupara así de ella, como nunca lo hizo su madre, y le dijo que se cuidaría mientras Marie la abrazaba y juraba que Carl jamás tendría su alma pero ella sabía que no dejaría de ver a Ciel ya que le había llamado poderosamente la atención y la joven lord Cristina no se intimidaba por nadie; por lo que después de su merienda mando una invitación a Ciel donde lo invitaba a pasar la tarde en su casa mañana mismo.

...

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

...

Ciel acababa de llegar a la hermosa e imponente mansión Vasafsson, y este se había puesto su mejor ropa, lo hizo a Sebastián reírse por lo bajo molestando a Ciel. Cuando tocaron la puerta le abrió Carl quien sonreía de manera desafiante, luego hizo una reverencia y les permitió pasar; Ciel lo miraba con mucha desconfianza.

—Bien venido, Herre* Ciel. Mi señora lo está esperando

—Gracias

—Mi señora lo está esperando en la terraza, quiere que lo guie?

—Por favor

En el camino Ciel le dijo a Sebastián que vigilara a Carl y a Marie, esto pareció ser escuchado por Carl ya que esbozo una sonrisa socarrona como si le divirtiera lo que Ciel estaba planeando. En la terraza se encontraba Lord Cristina con su hermanita Elsa quien sostenía una muñeca pelirroja entre sus brazos; cuando Ciel la vio pensó que era una chica de verdad bonita y no debería usar esa ropa de hombre que sería más bonita si se arreglaba un poco y usara vestidos.

—Bienvenido a la mansión Vasafsson, Ciel de Inglaterra – le saludo Lord Cristina

—Gra…gracias – le respondió Ciel

—Lord Ciel, quiero presentarte a mi hermanita Elsa – dijo presentándole a la niña

—Es un placer señorita Vasafsson

La pequeña niña rubia se escondió detrás de su hermana y se aferro a ella negándose a ver a Ciel según Cristina era tímida con los extraños, también supo que la muñeca de Elsa se llamaba Lizzie, después de algunos segundos Lord Cristina logro que la niña se parara frente a Ciel; la pequeña niña se lo quedo mirando con sus grandes ojos marrones y algo asustada.

—Ho-hola….se-señor C-Ciel …de Inglaterra….s-soy Elsa Vasafsson – dijo la niña muy nerviosa

—Hola señorita Vasafsson, soy el conde Ciel Phantomhive

—Elsa eftersom du och Lizzie kommer inte att spela (Elsa porque tú y Lizzie no van a jugar)

—Ja, syster (si, hermanita) – dijo volviendo a la casa

—Que le dijiste? – pregunto Ciel

—Que fuera a jugar ¿verdad que es una niña encantadora?

—Si lo es –"No la conocí lo suficiente para saberlo"

Lord Cristina invito a Ciel a pasear por el jardín y el acepto, pero no se dio cuenta que Lord Cristina se estaba comportando como un hombre y lo estaba tratando como una dama, el no se dio cuenta pero los demás sirvientes de la mansión Vasafsson si pero esto ya era cotidiano con las visitas masculinas de su querída Lord.

En ese mismo instante, Sebastián seguía a Carl a la cocina como se lo había ordeno Ciel pero esto le divertía mucho a Carl ya que él no era el tipo de demonio que hacia contratos él prefería las apuestas además no le gustaba su presencia.

—Porque me sigue?

—Son ordenes de mi joven amo, espero que no te moleste

—En lo absoluto

—Ya sabes que se sobre su pequeña apuesta y que el premio es el alma de la señorita Cristina

—Pruébalo

En la cocina estaba Marie bebiendo un poco de té y cuando llegaron Carl y Sebastián ella los ignoro, después de todo para ella aquellos mayordomos demonios tendían para ella la misma importancia que un gusano. Los demonios se daban cuenta que Marie era fría como la muerte con ellos pero no les importaba, tenerla aquí era suficiente para ellos además poder fastidiarla sería algo que no desaprovecharían, sin embargo, les molestaba la presencia de uno del otro cosa que divertía mucho a la ángel guerrera.

—Apropósito no se sus nombres – dijo Sebastián

—…. – Marie no contesto

—Soy Carl y ella es Marie

—Mucho gusto. soy Sebastián Michaelis, mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive

—…. – Marie solo bebió un sorbo de té

—Dinos para que me seguiste? – pregunto Carl con confianza

—…. – Marie solo rodo los ojos

—Solo me pidieron vigilarlos, mi joven amo solo quiere que los vigile ya que no confía en ustedes dos

—Pero solo soy un simple mayordomo

—…. – solo tomo otro sorbo de té

Después de esta conversación y de otra conversación algo acalorada entre los mayordomos demonios, la sirvienta termino su té y se fue dejándolos solos después cada mayordomo tomo su camino. De repente Carl se encontró con Marie pero ella paso de largo hasta un punto en que se detuvo.

—Carl quiero hablar contigo

—Sobre qué?

—Tu sabes de qué – rápidamente la ángel inmovilizo al demonio por detrás y puso su katana a milímetros del cuello de Carl

—Pero que abrazo tan rudo

—Si me llego a enterar que esta es otra de tus tretas, te voy a matar!

—No te entiendo

—Intentas hacer trampa en nuestra apuesta, es la única explicación que tengo por la aparición de ese otro demonio

—No seas tonta Marie; esto es entre tú y yo, y ese Sebastián no entra en nuestro acuerdo ya sabes lo que dicen: tres son multitud

—Por alguna razón creo que dices la verdad pero quiero que te queda algo claro, ella no será tuya!

Marie soltó violentamente a Carl y se retiro mientras este sonreía divertido, también Sebastián los había visto y escuchado su conversación.

Mientras tanto. Lord Cristina le enseñaba el orgullo de la mansión Vasafsson: su mini – biblioteca y su mini – museo; en la pequeña biblioteca habían muchos libros sobre historia, ciencias, poesía, literatura, filosofía, matemáticas, ciencias, teología y astronomía, entre otras materias y todas en diferentes idiomas. Según Cristina aquí siempre estudiaba y leía cuando quería enriquecer su conocimiento y escapar del mundo. En eso Cristina y Ciel comenzaron a hablar y debatir sobre mil y un asuntos; a este punto Ciel estaba más que impresionado por la inteligencia y el encanto de Cristina, y como la seguridad con la que exponía su punto de vista; era la primera vez que una chica hablaba y debatía con él sobre cosas como esta. Con Elizabeth jamás podría hablar de temas como estos. Entre más hablaban, Ciel no dejaba de preguntarse porque Cristina estaba sola si era una chica tan encantadora, tan inteligente y tan bella ¿porque estaba tan sola si con su encanto y personalidad debería tener una fila de pretendientes en su puerta? ¿Acaso su familia nunca le arreglo un compromiso?¿acaso todos estaban ciegos que no veían la maravillosa chica que era Cristina?

—Te estoy incomodando? – le pregunto Cristina sacándolo de sus pensamientos

—He…no! Cla-claro que no ….solo estaba pensando

—Y que pensabas?

—No te vayas a ofender pero….¿porque no tienes prometido?

—Veras mi tía Katharine intento encontrarme un prometido pero no lo consiguió

—Porque?

—A los hombres les gustan las señoritas de salón y las damas como yo les dan miedo además el compromiso entorpecería mi enriquecimiento vital

—"Son unos idiotas!"

—Además me basta con Antonio y Gabriel

—"Quienes son esos?!"

En ese momento entro a la biblioteca una imponente mujer sueca con Marie detrás de ella, quien al parecer intento detenerla. La mujer tenía una expresión dura y una mirada severa pero era muy atractiva: tenía el cabello rojizo sostenido en un elegante peinado, ojos celestes, perfecta nariz, muy bien conservada y usaba lentes; vestía de manera sobria y elegante. Esa imponente mujer era la tía Katharine, tía de Cristina, quien le dedico a Ciel una dura y severa mirada que le helo la sangre al joven conde Phantomhive. La tía Katharine y Cristina hablaron algunos minutos en sueco, y cada vez que podía miraba con disgusto a Ciel, aparentemente la tía era una mujer muy dominante y quería hacer su voluntad pero Cristina no se lo permitía cosa que parecía molestar a la imponente dama. Después de hablar la tía Katharine se retiro, seguro para que Marie le sirviera un poco de té o algo así.

—Creo que no le caigo bien? – dijo Ciel

—Mi tía Katharine es así con todos pero tú le agradas

—Le agrado? – "da más miedo que mi tía Frances"

—Si, te miro con severidad y dureza eso significa que le causaste buena impresión

—Se ve que te tiene cariño

—Siempre estuvo conmigo desde niña, la relación con mi madre siempre fue difícil y con ella podía hablar

—Me recuerda a mi tía Frances

—Enserio? Entonces es encantadora como mi tía, si quieres puedes hablar con ella

—Tal vez después – "preferiría que no"

Después fueron al mini – museo que como su nombre lo decía era un pequeño museo dentro de la mansión; tenía desde pinturas hasta esculturas que según Cristina era su mayor orgullo ya que ella amaba el arte y la belleza, que era algo que la apasionaba mucho. Mientras recorrían el pequeño museo Cristina le mostraba cada pieza y le explicaba algo sobre ellas como el nombre del artista y que representaban, se notaba que le gustaba mucho el arte y sabia apreciarlo muy bien como nunca antes lo había visto en una mujer; entre más la miraba Ciel notaba lo bella que era Cristina y pensó que si se arreglaba más y usara vestidos seria aun más bella ya que esa ropa de hombre no le sentaba para nada bien, no se veía mal pero vestida como chica se vería mejor.

—Porque me miras así? – le pregunto Cristina – porque no me estas escuchando

—Es que….

—Es que qué?

—No te gustaría vestirte como una chica?

—Jajajajaja! Escúchate te pareces a mis primas María Eufrosina y Ebba con esas cosas jajajaja!

—E-eso es malo?….no entiendo?...

—Lo siento Ciel – dijo dejando de reír y secándose las lagrimas – mi padre me crio como varón prohibiéndome cosas como muñecas y vestidos por lo que no me atraen los quehaceres femeninos aunque debo admitir que me gustan

Ciel estuvo a punto de acariciar la mejilla de Cristina pero antes que lo hiciera las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar al abuelo de Cristina, el mariscal Alex Vasafsson Oxenstierna: era un hombre robusto, calvo, tenia ojos azules, tenía en el ojo derecho un monóculo, su bigote y barba estaban encanecidos y usaba ropas militares; quien había entrado de manera muy excéntrica, subido en las espaldas de Carl quien intento detenerlo. Al abuelo Alex no le gustaba que Cristina estuviera sola con un muchacho, aunque siempre estuvo de acuerdo con la educación que su hijo le dio a Cristina y siempre la vio como su nieto varón, sin embargo, ella era mujer y ninguna jovencita podía estar sola con un joven aunque sea su nieta Cristina; después de mirar con reproche a Ciel, el abuelo Alex comenzó a regañarla diciéndole que era un miembro de la familia Vasafsson y debía comportarse como tal todo en un idioma que Ciel si entendía y le molesto muchísimo.

—No le hable así! Usted no tiene derecho a juzgarla!

—Ciel…. – susurro Cristina sorprendida

—Como te atreves mozalbete?! Esto no le incumbe a un extraño y menos a un extranjero!

—No me importa!

—Como te atreves?! Tu comportamiento no es más que un claro ejemplo de tu mala crianza y baja autoestima!

—Diga lo que quiera sobre mi pero no dejare que trate así a Cristina!

—Ella es el lord de la familia y como todo heredero tiene que ser todo un hombre!

—Ella es mujer y nació mujer! Aunque no les guste a usted y ni al padre que la abandono!

El abuelo estaba indignado aparte porque sabía que lo que decía era verdad, sin embargo, este muchacho no tenía derecho de meterse en estos asuntos; mientras Cristina estaba muy sorprendida ya que era la primera vez que alguien la defendía así.

….

CONTINUARA

…

* * *

*joven ama o joven maestra en sueco

*pequeña señorita en sueco

*es como lord en sueco


End file.
